It heretofore has been the practice in the United States in connection with railroad trackwork systems having spring wing rail frog assemblies with multiple adjunct devices such as conventional spring wing rail hold-down devices and conventional spring wing rail hold-open devices to mount such devices at separate but adjacent individual trackwork roadbed tie locations or on bridge plates which span the crib areas between the involved tie locations. Such practice has led to a number of relatively simple yet hazardous operating problems.
We have discovered a construction for railroad spring wing rail frog assemblies that avoids the prior practice problems and that is essentially involves low-cost to implement and especially efficient in its operation compared to a conventional hold-down and combined hold-open installation.
Other advantages and objectives of the present invention will become apparent during consideration of the descriptions which follow and the included drawings.